Tugging Tugsy's Heartstrings
by Ethereal Darkness
Summary: Tugger's life is as it should be: adoring queens, admiring kits, abashed Toms...but what happens when a piece of his mained majesty's geneological past falls into place? Who will come to his side? Tugger/Mystery pairing! RxR PLEASE!
1. Foreward Reference: The Jellicle Family

**.:Tugging Tugsy's Heartstrings:.**

**Foreward/Reference: The Jellicle Family**

**A/N: ****DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any character in this story, the only aspect of this story that I own is my creative license. **

_Below you will find the Cats Family Tree **as I interpret it.** This will apply to all of my stories._

**Levels of Jellicles According to (descending) Age and Gender:**

**Male /Female**

-Superior King/Superior Queen

-High King/Crowned Queen

-King/High Queen

-Tom/Queen

-Kit (applies to both genders)

* * *

**List of Jellicles According to (Descending) Level:**

**(? **_means_** 'unknown jellicle'.** _I figure that they could be cats from outside the_ _yard._**)**

**Superiors:**

_?(x2)_

**High King/Crowned Queens:**

_Gus_

_Deuteronomy_

_?(x2)_

**Kings/High Queens:**

_Jellylorum_

_Bustopher Jones_

_Jennyanydots_

_Skimbleshanks_

_Grizabella_

_Augustus_

_Rumpus Cat_

_?_

**Queens/Toms:**

_Victoria_

_Plato_

_Tantomile_

_Coricopat_

_Alonzo_

_Mungojerrie_

_Rumpleteazer_

_Bombularina_

_Demeter_

_Rum Tum Tugger_

_Munkustrap_

_Macavity_

_Mistoffelees_

_Exotica_

_Cassandra_

_Jonathan_

**Kits:**

_Asparagus_

_George_

_Tumblebrutus_

_Victor_

_Jemima_

_Quaxo_

_Etcetera_

_Electra_

* * *

_A/N: **":" **means **'mates'**, **"--" **means **'siblings'**. **"..." **just separates the two **sides of the family**._

_**Family Tree:**_

**_(?):(?)_**

_**?/?'s Children: **Gus and Deuteronomy_

**_(?):(Gus)--(Deut):(?)_**

_**Gus/?'s Children:** Jenny and Jelly_

_**Deut/?'s Children:** Griz and Rumpus_

**_(Busto):(Jenny)--(Jelly):(Skimble)...(Augustus):(Griz)--(Rumpus):(?)_**

_**Busto/Jenny's Children:  
**--Queens/Toms:--  
_Victoria  
Tantomile  
Coricopat  
Alonzo  
Plato  
_--Kits:--  
_Asparagus (_different cat, named AFTER Gus, Jenny's father_)  
George

_**Jelly/Skimble's Children:  
**--Queens/Toms:--  
_Mungojerrie  
Rumpleteazer  
Bombalurina  
Demeter  
_--Kits:--  
_Jemima  
Tumblebrutus  
Victor

_**Augustus/Griz' Children:  
**--Queens/Toms:--  
_Tugger  
Munkustrap  
Macavity  
Mistoffelees  
_--Kits:--  
_Quaxo (_Not the same as Misto, Little brother who looks just like him)  
_Etcetera  
Electra

_**Rumpus/?'s Children:  
**--Queens/Toms:--  
_Exotica  
Cassandra  
Jonathan  
_--Kits:--  
_None

* * *

I hope everyone can make sense of this! If not just send me a PM and I'll give a better explanation! Thank you!!


	2. Ch 1: THE Rum Tum Tugger

**.:Tugging Tugsy's Heartstrings:.**

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to get to the really good stuff yet, so you're going to have to bear with me for a few chapters until I can make it there, okay? Mind you this IS my first ever 'Cats' Fic, let alone a "Tugger fic", so it will take me a bit to update since I want to do justice to our beloved Tugsy. Just letting everyone know that this is going to start out as a fluffy, comical romance, but will slowly develop into a more drama-oriented fic. That's when the GOOD stuff begins… (grin). P.S- Thanks goes to **My.Pseudonym.Was.Taken** a.k.a. "Maddy" for wonderful encouragement! THANK YOUUUU!!_

_Enjoy! Constructive criticism and possible plot suggestions are much welcome and thanked in advance!_

_.:Ethy:._

**Chapter 1: THE Rum Tum Tugger**

"TUGSY!! OH TUGSY OVER HERE!!" came the wild screams of Kits and Queens alike. Before them, lazing about on the bonnet of the TSE1 was the notorious Rum Tum Tugger, an impressively maned Maine Coon, the literal 'Cat's Meow'. His adoring fans swooned as they ogled his silky black and ginger, leopard spotted fur, under which noticeably stood well-defined muscles. Sadly, however, the Maine Coon paid no attention to them, but was rather lost in his own thoughts. Tugger, who seemed to many (especially envious Toms) nothing more than an egocentric airhead, pondered quite often; at that moment, ironically, he was thinking about whether or not he'd eventually settle down with a Queen or if he would be a "Queen's-Tom" forever.  
'Oh, the benefits of remaining a bachelor…' he mused, grinning devilishly at thoughts not meant to be said aloud…_ever_. Just then a meek, high pitched mewl sounded right next to his ear, which twitched in response. It belonged to none other than little Jemima, Jenny's youngest daughter.

"Uh…um…Tugger?" Jemima nervously coughed out. She stared sheepishly at her paws as Tugger's orange-yellow gaze shifted to the little calico. "Uh…hi…ummm…." She stuttered.  
"What's happening, kid?" he mumbled, more out of obligation as an elder than out of interest.  
"You see…" she whimpered bashfully, pawing at a pebble as it skittered to and fro on the hood of the TSE1, "The Jellicle Ball is coming up really soon, and Bomba and my other sisters say that I'm not Queen enough to dance at the ball. They say that I'm gonna have to sit on the side and watch how it's done…" She glanced at him briefly, her imploring brown eyes meeting his momentarily and then back down at the pebble. "…But I figured maybe if I went with an older Tom, someone like you maybe, then they would see that I'm grown up enough to dance, too, so…."  
Tugger let out a small snort, and then a little chuckle. "Babes, that's not gonna get you anywhere. The only way to dance at the Jellicle Ball is if you get Granddaddy Deuta to approve. It's best you just wait your turn like a good lil' kit." He good-naturedly ruffled the tuft of fur on her head and then fluffed his prized mane, "'Sides… You're not even a Duchess let alone a Queen."(A/N: Duchess is not one of my classifications it was supposed to be like a reference to maturity level and whatnot.) He hadn't meant for that last remark to be hurtful, but the kits pink nose scrunched up as her face contorted into a grimace.  
"I WILL BE A QUEEN SOON!! YOU'LL SEE YOU….. JERK!" she bawled, and with that, scampered through a nearby pipe which led to the further reaches of the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Alas…" Tugger muttered to himself as he stretched and leapt down from his sunning spot, "So retires another member of The Rum Tum Tugger Fan Club." He wasn't too greatly affected, for in about 3 days Jemima would be back and vying for his attention once more.  
'_Come to think of it, who IS the Rum Tum Tugger escorting to the Jellicle Ball?_' Tugger wondered. He slunk idly around the corner and into another nearby drainpipe, this one leading to the center of the Junkyard.

**…………..**

"Did you HEAR??" whispered Electra excitedly to her sister, Etcetera. "Macav—" she began, but Etcetera silenced her with a tortoise-splotched paw.  
"Shhh--!" she hissed loudly, glancing around. "Munku is nearby! If he hears you so much as mutter _his_ name under your breath, it's for sure that he will be right on your tail!" She slowly released Electra from her desperate grip; Kittens are curious about most everything, especially a brother whom the entire Jellicle Tribe had disowned long before they were born.  
Electra made sure to whisper very carefully this time: "Local tribes have insisted they've seen Macavity prowling the Junkyard fence posts of late! D'ya think he's up to something?" she was so excited to be the informer that she sneezed, but quickly recovered.  
"If he is…. Don't'cha think Munku SHOULD know?" queried Etcetera. Her eyes were unusually grim for a Kit of her age. But before they could continue further with their gossip, who should saunter around the corner but Munkustrap himself, self-proclaimed guardian of the Jellicle Tribe, and following faithfully behind him, his 'second in command', Plato.

"What're you two up to now? Shouldn't you be staying close to the other Kits?" Munkustrap chided, while Plato stood behind him, nodding authoritatively.  
"We were just talking sister to sister…" Etcetera muttered, stressing the 'sister to sister' bit.  
"Yeah! It's none of your business whether or not we talk about Maca—" Electra began, and then snapped her mouth shut with a small squeak, her whiskers twitching out of nervousness. Munku grew increasingly serious as he watched the two Kits shrink into themselves.  
"What about him?? Was there a sighting? Don't worry I'll get on it!" Plato babbled over Munkustrap's shoulder; he was always trying to impress the black and gray tabby.  
"Silence Plato, we must go to Deuta for this one…" he ordered, but just as he did, the very purpose behind his attempts to mum the conversation was thwarted with the appearance of—who else?—The Tugger.

"Tugger!" cried Plato, partly out of dismay at his idol's failed methods, but partly out of excitement. After all, Munkustrap wasn't his _only _idol…  
"THE Rum Tum Tugger, Plato," Tugger corrected, his head metaphorically growing bigger by the second. "I have a reputation that MUST be upheld."  
"Well, THE Rum Tum Tugger…" Munkustrap replied in a less than amused tone, "WE have business to attend to so please move along, and take your 'Reputation' with you."

"Jeez, guys…" Tugger grumbled, and defiantly turned towards the two Kits still sitting in front of him. Munkustrap knew very well this meant that the discussion was over between him and Tugger, and marched off, Plato scrambling at his heels to catch up. "So Kitsters…" he airily addressed his younger sisters, "care to tell big brother Tugsy what is going on in these here Jellicle parts?"  
"Well… we're not supposed to, Tugger, but since you're our brother and we know you won't go back to Munku with it…" Electra looked up at Tugger, who was rolling his eyes in an 'as if' gesture, "The Neighboring Tribe has seen… well, you know…"  
"Know, I _don't_ know, or I wouldn't be asking," Tugger sneered in the well known 'big-brother' tone of voice. With this he did a slight turn and flicked his tail under her nose, causing her to sneeze again.  
"Alright , alright!" Electra cut in as Etcetera sniffled miserably, her nose twitching here and there. "It's Macavity."

_**Macavity.**_

Tugger could feel a low growl burning its way through his chest like a venomous serpent, and constricting around his heart.

_Big brother….._

* * *

**A/N: So What did you think? Where is this going, you may ask? I have NO idea yet… but eventually it will lead to my original plot idea… or maybe I'll get a better Idea and go with it! Or maybe YOU have an idea? Well… that's what the review button is for! ****PLEASE REVIEWWW!!**

**.:Ethy:.**

**UPDATE!! A/N: I Have Just Written out a story map up to Chapter 5, which means Chapters will start coming very quickly, in very rapid succession, so be ready! Just a teaser, the introduction to the REALLY Juicy stuff will be coming up in a very long and detailed chapter 4! so be on the lookout for my next installation! Thanks for your patience!! :)**

.:Ethy:.

* * *


	3. Ch 2: Only in Dreams

**.: Tugging Tugsy's Heartstrings :.**

**A/N: **_Yes, I know, you must hate me right about now for updating any (Not that I've had many hits or comments that I know of… -.-) but like I mentioned at the end of last chapter, I've finally figured out where I'm going with this and how it falls into place! So please enjoy my newest installment of TTH! YAY! Oh and could you be so kind as to review? Lack of reviews makes me feel unloved! By the way, thanks so much again to my friend (and co-professional in misplacing glasses) Maddy (AKA My.Pseudonym.Was.Taken) for inspiring me to update by frequently updating her wonderful story, and the constant flow of reviews! Also, Silver/Blaze-wolf for their kind review which likewise jump-started my writing once again! Okay, now that that's settled… enjoy!!_

_.:Ethy:._

**Chapter 2: Only in Dreams**

Tugger lay down that night in his cozy refuge (a large wardrobe with many shelves) with a restless mind. His eldest brother's name echoed through his mind ceaselessly, becoming a cacophony of _Macavitymacavitymacavitymacavitymacavity_ until it became one unidentifiable word. Soon though, exhaustion overtook the Maine Coon, and the name became nothing more than a humming in the back of his head.

**…**

_A blur of gray passes young Tugger's face, as his small nose catches the powerful, sweet scent of perfume. **"I won't be long, dears…" **a disembodied voice echoed. **"Macavity, you are to take care of your little brothers, do you understand?"** the voice was hard, though in a way, still loving, as if the owner of the voice was simply too caught up with something else to have too much compassion for the three kits._

_"Yes mother," answered Macavity's voice. He was already adopting the smooth, manly voice of a Tom. Through his mind's eye, Tugger could make out the blurred features of a young Macavity, his hair still silky and whiskers combed as they once were. His head was tilted down, staring at the floor._

_"Macavity? Where's momma goin'?" young Tugger asked with the naivety of a child.  
"Away." Macavity answered, as if he knew something that young Tugger didn't.  
**"I'll be back; just wait for me, okay?" **the voice came again to Tugger's ears, resounding in his head like the words of a spirit._

_"Bye, momma," Tugger heard somewhere off to the side. It must have been young Munkustrap this time. He too was getting more mature, the black stripes he would bear as a Tom becoming more prominent on his once solid gray fur._

_Just then, young Tugger took off in a sprint, dashing between Macavity's legs and heading for the gray blur ahead."Mommaaaaa--" he cried, but just before he reached her, a firm paw grasped his little leg and swung him about, a whirl of colors coming to a rest on Macavity's face. This time it was clear; Tugger could make out his fiery yellow eyes amidst dashes of crimson, gray, gold, black and white. **Those eyes…**_

_But no…it wasn't Macavity who had grabbed him… His mind's eye faded to black for a moment, and then he could make out the face of little Munkustrap. "No Tuggs!" he said firmly. "She'll be right back—ack—ack—ck—k—" The picture skewed…_

_Suddenly, Tugger could see water… a puddle of water shimmering molten silver. And little Tugger's face reflected in it. He could almost feel the cold metal of the drainpipe lip that young Tugger was seated upon. Sniffles emitted from the Kit's little nose as teardrops rippled in the puddle. Without warning, the soft voice of a female Kit enveloped his senses.  
Though gentle, the silence gave it the amplification of a gunshot, "What's wrong, Tuggs? Where's your momma?" the voice was kind, and almost pleading in the sense that the keeper of that voice wanted to know more than anything what bothered the little Kit.  
"Leave me **ALONE!!**" exploded the rough, cracked voice of young Tugger, followed by the skitter of little paws as the female kit quickly fled. Again, the scene faded to black..._

_A crack of thunder resounded, followed by a flash of lightning which illuminated the scene. It was pouring, and Tugger could feel his young dream-self shiver as water matted his glorious fur. Again the lightning flashed, this time catching and illuminating those two fiery yellow eyes again.  
_**  
_Macavity…  
_**  
_The young Tugger quickly whirled to flee the scene, for he had never before seen his oldest brother's eyes so filled with hatred. As his small body struggled to gain speed, he heard Macavity's seething voice boom, **"Mom left because of YOU!!"** and before he could react, the searing pain of jagged claws tearing their way across his right shoulder down to the center of his back…Everything flashed white, as though he had died……_

**...**

_"AAAUGH!!"_ Tugger cried, bolting upright from amongst a tangle of old sheets and blankets. His fur was indeed matted to his skin, wet from perspiration. He could still feel the searing pain in his shoulder, and quickly reached back to feel that he wasn't truly injured. Maybe not, but he could still feel the grooves in his flesh that his brother left him with, a reminder of the hatred they bore for one another from that day on. He growled half-heartedly at the memories, wishing for once that his mind would give him just one dreamless slumber. He threw himself back down, his head throbbing, and pondered the significance of this dream. Never before had his memories come back so vividly to haunt him. Who was his mother and what did it mean? Where was she? Who was the female Kit? How much does Macavity know? It doesn't matter how much Macavity knows! His mind roared at him. He would never tell… over his dead body. Tugger grimaced at this last thought; how he wished that were, in fact, the case. But something that had never struck him before hit him with the force of a brick.

_…What about Munkustrap?_

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: …_

_Soooo? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ooh, I'm so excited that my plot is finally coming to fruition! I'll be sure to update more just as soon as I get more reviews! 5 reviews that's all I ask, okay? THANKS!!_

_.:Ethy:._


	4. Authors Note!

A/N: I am sooooooooo so so so sorry that I haven't written recently. I can't seem to damned well finish a single one of these!!! My Jellicle family tree got deleted so I'm going to have to use my forward reference to remake the family tree… classes are almost over, so I promise I will develop a sense of self-discipline and update ASAP! Thanks for sticking with me! Love, Ethy 3


End file.
